gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cartwright Gang
Cartwright Gang is a gang led by one of London's crime lords Harold Cartwright, appearing in both the GTA London games. In Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 they are the primary mission givers, and in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 they remain bosses until becoming antagonists. The gang gets an enemy of the Crisp Twins due to Albert suspecting Cartwright of stealing his drugs. The Cartwright Gang is ran from since an unknown while to 1969 by Harold Cartwright, until he is killed by the protagonist, a former ally, on the orders of Archie and Albert Crisp. They are already in action in 1961, so it's likely that they started in the 50's. As it turns out later, Harold did not steal the drugs, making the deaths of him, his sister and Phil's all for naught. Albert summed it up by saying that Harold "was a useless prat anyway". The Cartwright Gang most likely dissolved as most of the members were killed. They are working as slackers for the Crisp syndicate and merely appear as a sub-group of them. Despite their prominent appearances in both games, the gang doesn't seem to have any huge influence over London, except for minor areas where their members live and do deals. They're commonly on bad terms with other minor gangs, especially the Battersea Mods. Members *Harold Cartwright — boss of the gang. He leads the gang until 1969 when he is killed by the protagonist. *Pretty Charlie - the first named member of the Cartwright Gang to give the protagonist missions. It is implied that he is homosexual and refers to the protagonist as "gorgeous". *Beryl — a member and sister of Harold. She is killed on orders of the Crisp Brothers when she also says that she hasn't seen Harold. *Cyprus Phil — a member who is forced to tell where Harold is hiding by the protagonist, he is then killed when he says that he hasn't seen him in donkeys, on orders of the Crisp Brothers. *Keith — a member who gives instruction to the player at the first mission. *Chalkie — a member who steals drugs but gives returns after the police almost find it. He is, in turn killed by the player. *Honest Ray — a member who orders the protagonist to bring 2 gang members to his garage. *Unnamed friend of Harold's — a member who drives a Myni with Harold in order to escape London. He is killed by the protagonist. Trivia *Harold Cartwright and his gang are up-and-comers in 1961, and by 1969 are slackers to the Crisp Twins, but by the end their leader is accussed for betrayal, yet he didn't do anything. Since the Crisp twins are based on the real-life Kray twins, it is possible that the Cartwright gang is based on the Kray's real-life rivals The Richardson Gang, as the two real-life gangs who were involved in a brutal turf war in the late 1960s, mirroring the story of the game. ru:Банда Картрайта Category:Gangs in GTA London Category:Gangs Category:Mission givers Category:Antagonists Category:Former gangs